1. Field
The following description relates to a technology for extracting a contour of a lesion in each of a plurality of two-dimensional image frames that form a three-dimensional image, and detecting and correcting an error, if any, in the extracted contour.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, medical equipment capable of obtaining a three-dimensional lesion image has been introduced to overcome limitations in a two-dimensional image. A three-dimensional image includes a number of two-dimensional images.
However, noise, poor resolution, and low contrast of an image make it difficult to accurately extract a contour of a lesion in an image. Thus, the extracted contour of the lesion in the image is likely to have an error. Especially for a three-dimensional image that is formed of a number of two-dimensional images, it is difficult to detect and correct an error, if any, in an extracted contour of a lesion in each of the two-dimensional images.
Therefore, there is a need for a technology to easily detect the presence or absence of an error in a contour of a lesion and correct an error, if any, in the contour of the lesion.